The world is dependent on natural resources for the production of energy. This dependence is resulting in a depletion of the natural resources available in the world. Also, the pollution produced as a result of using natural resources has become a problem that will last for generations to come.
Industry is concerned with the increase in prices for natural resources since these costs directly impact the competitive pricing of their products. Consumers are concerned with the price they must pay for electricity. Analysts are concerned with the diminishing supply of natural resources. Environmentalists are concerned with the pollution caused by using natural resources in the production of energy and the consequences of an accident at a nuclear power plant.
Wind is a renewable energy source that can be used to produce energy rather than non-renewable sources such as coal or oil. Wind energy can replace nuclear power plants if the technology and cost savings were found.